fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PPH: Boiling Anger - Episode 7
The following day, Pacentus is back at school for Speporan History class. He sits alone at table with two seats at the back of the classroom since Sprantus is absent… Lentus: “Class, who holds the title of being the fastest Speporan?” he asked, staring at us through his sunglasses. He is another one of Spepora’s nine Elite Guardians. Scontus: “Holomakus,” he answered. Him, Sprantus, and I would always compete to see who could answer the most correctly. Lentus: “Is he correct?” he asked everyone else. “Holomakus is correct,” I replied. Kacity, Relity’s best friend, looked back at me. She’s been briefly staring at me since a few days ago. Otherwise, Momentus let out a loud yawn that seemed to bother Professor Lentus. Lentus: “Woah, somebody’s tired. Momentus, get a goodnight’s sleep tonight,” he said before moving onto his next question, “Who is Speporan that has resolved the most conflicts?” Brutantus: “My parents,” he answered immediately, getting some of the class to laugh. He really wasn’t funny either. Lentus: “He is a parent, but he is not your father.” Brutantus: “My father resolves a ton of issues. When I’m angry, he always has something up his sleeve to calm me down,” he came back. Lentus: “This class is no joke, Brutantus, stop treating this like it is,” he responded and sounded offended. “He’s a great man and the father of one of your fellow classmates, show him some respect.” Brutantus: “Like I care,” he replied. Lentus: “You should care.” Kacity: “Professor Lentus,” she said to after glaring at me, “Pace’s father has resolved the most issues.” Lentus: “See that,” he said to Brutantus before turning his attention to Kacity, “Correct, Kacity, what is Pace’s father’s name?” Kacity: “Ascentus,” she replied. Lentus: “And what issues has he resolved?” he asked the class. Momentus’ head fell onto the desk as he quickly fell to sleep. Brutantus: “As respectfully as I can, that guy has resolved any fight my fellow classmate has. He’s such a cow,” he said before being interrupted. Lentus: “Brutantus, out of my class,” he said calmly. “You will not disrespect any student here or on this wonderful planet like that.” Brutantus: “But it’s the truth!” Lentus: “Get out, I shouldn’t have to put up with this,” he responded, trying to keep his cool. Brutantus: “You know, this is really stupid,” he told Lentus as he got up and walked towards the door, “Not like I want to be in this class anyways!” Lentus: “I’m sorry you feel that, but grow up and show some respect,” he said, “And you better stay outside this classroom because this talk isn’t finished.” Brutantus: Opening the door, “I know… this isn’t finished!” he shouted, leaving and slamming the door. Momentus: Quickly lifts head off desk, “huh?” he muttered. Lentus: Looking at me, “Pace, I sincerely apologize for what just happened.” “It’s fine, apology accepted,” I replied. I wasn’t bothered since that’s typical Brutantus. Lentus: “Can you tell the class what issues your wonderful father has solved?” “Uh, my dad has resolved issues dealing with economies, helping Tachyens with strategies to prevent Tachyon from crashing into another planet, and resolving tensions between Speporans, other species, and even planets,” I took a breathe, “Two of the biggest issues he resolved were the tensions between Anicie and Amona and restoring Omenta’s trust in visitors after the invasion. He’s currently been trying to get a partnership between Elergy and Spepora, but has had no luck.” Lentus: “Great man,” he said, “thank you, Pace.” “You’re welcome, Professor,” I replied. “BANG!” sounds off outside the classroom. Lentus: “I better go attend to the baby out there,” he told us, “this’ll be everyone’s five minute break for today except for Momentus. Momentus, I want you to get the notes we’ve reviewed so far. We have a test on this next week.” Momentus: “Alright,” he replied. Lentus: “I’ll be back,” he told us before exiting the classroom. Everyone started turning to their friends and began talking about what happened. Momentus wasted no time by asking his partner, Scontus, for his notes. Kacity talked to the girl sitting beside her, but got up shortly after and pushed her chair in. She picked her books up, said something to the girl, and walked towards me. I kind of froze up and things got very slow as she walked towards me. Kacity: “Hey Pace, is it alright if I sit with you?” she asked. “Yeah… sure,” I really didn’t know what to say. Kacity: Put her books down onto the table and pulled her chair out, “I don’t know what we saw in him,” she told me before sitting down. “I can care less about Brutantus now.” “He has been more of jerk lately,” I said to her. Kacity: “Yeah, Relity’s wanted to leave him multiple times, but she’s worried about what’s next for her,” she told me. “Okay,” I commented, I didn’t really need to know about Relity and Brutantus’ relationship. “Why don’t we talk about something else.” Kacity: “Alright, what’s it been like being a hero?” she asked. “I still don’t know if I was a hero,” I told her. Kacity: “Well you were and I cannot be more grateful for you saving Relity,” she said, “If only he was, he doesn’t even care about her.” “Have you told her that?” I asked. Kacity: “No, I can’t,” she said. “Well then,” I said before being interrupted by the sound of a loud smack and Brutantus’ yelling outside the classroom. Brutantus: “Keep speaking, no, seriously, keep speaking!” he yelled before everything went silent. The classroom grew quiet as they all focused their attention to the hallway door. Brutantus: “Know what, just shut up. This class is pointless, you’re pathetic, and Pacentus deserves to be dead.” Kacity places her hand on my shoulder and tells me to ignore him. Lentus: “What’s your problem with him?” he said loudly. Brutantus: “My problem, well, first let me tell you what how I deal with my problems. For example, let’s take you,” he paused for a moment, “When I see you laying on the ground, how about I pick up my trusty hammer and squash that skull of yours.” The class looks around at each other. I felt disgusted. Kacity: “What’s it like living with your parents?” she asked, but her question was not understandable over what was going on outside the classroom. Brutantus: “If I had my way, I would make him suffer so much! I’d smash my hammer against his body over and over and over until he’s unrecognizable!” Kacity: “Hey Pace,” she said to try getting my attention. I never turned around, he was going way too far. Brutantus: “And his father, he’s nothing but an old man. He’s no great man, just a Speporan that needs to be put out of his misery and I’m more than ready to do so!” My classmates turned towards me. Kacity: “Pace, I need to tell you something,” she told me to try getting my attention again. Brutantus: “And let me not forget his mother, I’d do some much more to her!” he shouted. I immediately got out of my seat and walked towards the door. Kacity: “Pacentus,” she utters. Lentus lets out a loud groan before his head hits the floor and his deep breathes can be heard inside the classroom. Brutantus: “Pace, I know you can hear me! Why don’t you come do something about it! I know you want to, you have to, or Professor Lentus dies! It’s all your choice, come fight me and try being a hero or continue to be a coward and take no action!” [[PPH: Facing Brutantus - Episode 8|'PPH: Facing Brutantus - Episode 8']] Category:PPH Episode Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Pacentus Category:Lentus Category:Kacity Category:Brutantus Category:Momentus Category:Scontus Category:Episode on Spepora